


Dwarflings, Dwobbits and Faunts

by emerald_autumn



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_autumn/pseuds/emerald_autumn
Summary: The battle was over, Erebor was flourishing. The King Under the Mountain was married to his Burglar and the Crown Prince was married to his Soul Mate. But not everyone was happy with this ending, so they tried to change it.





	Dwarflings, Dwobbits and Faunts

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, this is a romance between Fili and Kili as well as Thorin and Bilbo. If you don't like that, don't read this story.

It had already been a year.

Kili tipped his head back and basked in the sunlight for a moment. As a Dwarf, he didn’t need the sun, as he spent most of his time underground in the mines. It was the way of his people to be miners, digging through caves for precious gems. As such he didn’t need sunlight. But these past few months he and Bilbo had lived in the Shire, he had developed a fondness for the warmth. Maybe he missed the warmth of the furnaces back home, or the arms of his beloved. But such thoughts were depressing and today was a beautiful day to go for a walk with the little faunt he had come to love so much.

“Come on, Uncle Kili,” Frodo giggled in his musical baby voice as he toddled up as fast as his little legs and large feet could carry him.

A year could change a lot.

Kili grinned and picked up the tiny body to rest Frodo on his hip. The stance was as natural to him now as it was to cradle his own children. Frodo would get too big soon and he wanted to take advantage of the experience while he could.

Frodo squealed as he was hoisted up and then latched onto Kili with the devoted trust of a child. It was good to see the little Hobbit so carefree, as he should be. Shortly before Kili and Bilbo had arrived in the Shire, Frodo’s parents, had been tragically killed. The traumatized fauntling had bounced around between the family members until Bilbo arrived and claimed parental rights for the child.

It was quite a stir to have ‘Mad Baggins’ adopt the orphaned faunt, but with Bilbo being the closest relation to Frodo’s father, and genuinely willing to adopt him, the case was quickly settled. For better or worse, Frodo was now the eldest child of Bilbo Baggins.

Thorin was going to get a shock when he finally tracked them down.

Kili started walking toward the commotion where the Hobbits had set up a market to sell their wares. Frodo bounced excitedly on Kili’s hip as they approached and Kili had no choice but to put the wriggling child down.

Frodo bounded away in search of his friends and anything exciting, as only a small child would do. Kili thought back to when he was so carefree, many, many years ago. He had always had Fili with him then. Just as Fili should be here now.

Swallowing the nostalgia at being separated from his mate and home, Kili started to peruse the stalls while keeping an eye out for his wayward charge. He spotted Frodo tagging along with one of his friends and their mother. Kili grinned, knowing Frodo was in good hands.

He found a stall selling sugar bread and eagerly bought a loaf. The next stall contained tiny baby things and Kili perused them before making several purchases for both himself and Bilbo to give their children. Kili wished Bilbo could have come to the market as well but the older Hobbit had insisted on staying with their offspring. Apparently a Hobbit’s nesting habits lasted much longer than a Dwarf’s.

Kili brought a few more things and then found a warm patch of grass to perch on while he ate some of the sugar loaf.

While he enjoyed his treat, he thought back over the past year. So much had changed, most of it good though it hadn’t started out that well.

The threats had started a little over a year ago. Some of the Dwarves were not happy with their King having a Hobbit as his mate and co-ruler. Neither were they too happy with their Prince taking his younger brother as his mate. Among Dwarves, such practices were not unheard of, as a soul-mate was a bond not even the most stubborn of creatures could fight. It was the fact that Fili had married at all that had some Dwarves upset. They wanted to offer up their sons and daughters to the crown prince in the hopes of him choosing one to be his mate. None of them could compete with the kind of bond Fili had with his true-mate however, especially since Fili and Kili had known each other for the latter’s whole life. That was a lot of years to bond and become closer than close.

That was when the threats had started, when Fili became unattainable.

They were just whispers at first, rumblings of discontent that started at the back of the crowd. But it quickly escalated into dark looks and not so quiet or veiled threats.

When both Kili and Bilbo had discovered they were pregnant, the situation took on a whole new level of serious. When the first assassination attempt failed Thorin and Fili had gone a little crazy, hunting down those who wanted to hurt their mates. When they had been located, Kili had thought it was over. He had thought that he and Fili could relax and enjoy the wait for their child. Dwarf pregnancies were hard on the carrier and there was quite a bit of risk involved but Kili’s healers had assured him his pregnancy was progressing very well and that he shouldn’t expect any problems. They had been right. Kili’s pregnancy had been easy, except for the fact that his beloved wasn’t there to experience it with him.

It was one of the bad things about this past year. Another was when they had been forced to leave. It had been the middle of the night. Thorin and Fili must have planned the escape for some time but neither had informed Kili or Bilbo. The two pregnant consorts had been dragged out of bed and placed on ponies then ordered to follow a map where they would find a safe haven.

They hadn’t made it that far. Bandits, sent by the people who wanted them dead, had ambushed them. After escaping, Bilbo and Kili had retreated to the Shire, having lost their map to the safe haven their mates had planned on hiding them.

Some months later they had both given birth within days of each other. Now they hoped their mates would come for them soon. They both itched to return home. As nice as the Shire was, it wasn’t Kili’s beloved mountain. And even Bilbo didn’t have the same love of the rolling green hills as he once had.

Kili packed away the last of the sugar bread and sorted through some of the other sweets he had managed to find. He was going to share them with Bilbo of course, but he had never outgrown his sweet tooth. Probably because he had an overindulgent mate for an older brother.

“Still scoffing down sweets like there’s no tomorrow, beloved?” an achingly familiar voice spoke up from behind him as he was sorting through his pile of sugary treats.

Slowly he turned and looked up. He imagined his face was comical in its shock but he was too stunned to care as he laid eyes on his mate for the first time in a year.

“Fili?” Kili croaked. His blond brother and mate smiled that all-too-familiar smile and nodded, holding his arms open in preparation. Even after a year of separation, Fili knew his mate so well. Kili leapt to his feet, dropping the bag of sweets in his haste, and lunged into his mate’s arms with a wordless cry of excitement.

They clung to each other, neither wanting to loosen their grip. Kili soaked in the feel of his mate and buried his face into Fili’s neck. His ragged inhalations breathed in Fili’s unique scent of leather and musk and he willed himself not to cry.

“Quit hoggin’ the lad, Fili,” a gruff voice demanded and Kili jerked his head up to see that Fili had not come alone. Far from it in fact. He had brought the whole original company with him.

Fili loosened his hold but didn’t let Kili go completely as the rest of the group converged onto the pair. Kili reveled in the feeling of his friends and family. He grinned at his uncle Thorin as the normally stern King embraced him with his familiar strength. Kili inhaled the familiar scent of fire and fur that had always been uniquely Thorin. As a child it had comforted Kili and it did the same now. Once again he fought the urge to cry.

“You’ve gone native, lad,” Balin noted with a chuckle, looking Kili up and down.

Kili rolled his eyes but let them examine him and poke fun at his changed attire. The others all wore the traditional leather armor and furs of a Dwarf. But Kili had shed his old garments when he became too round for them and they had been sitting to the side ever since. The Hobbit garb was a lot more comfortable on his changed body for the moment and if he wore the clothes of the locals he could blend a lot easier. There were a lot less stares from people passing trough the Shire if he looked like a dark haired Hobbit, more or less.

“No weapons either, getting lazy are we?” Bofur joked with his characteristic grin.

“Didn’t even hear us coming up behind him,” Nori added.

Kili shook his head but didn’t rise to the bait. He was too busy drinking in the atmosphere of having his family around him again.

“Uncle Kili?” the uncertain voice had Kili snapping his head around to find the source. Frodo hadn’t sounded that uncertain for months. He stood a short distance away clutching a bag of what was probably something sweet. Kili wasn’t the only one with a sweet tooth living at Bag End.

“Frodo, it’s okay,” Kili called gently, holding his hand out for the little faunt.

Frodo hesitated, eyes darting between the other Dwarves, all now silent with curiosity as they stared between Frodo and Kili. “Come here,” Kili urged again, just as softly as before.

Finally, the young Hobbit toddled over and latched onto Kili’s leg, burying his face in the material he held tightly within his little fists. He peeked up with one eye but otherwise his face was hidden.

“None of that now” Kili scooped the youngster up and settled Frodo on his hip. With a surprised giggle the boy hugged Kili tightly around the neck. “Are you shy all of a sudden?”

Frodo nodded, burying his face into Kili’s chest. Kili smirked then looked up to see the others eyeing the child with varying degrees of curiosity.

“And who’s this then?” Dwalin asked. The intimidating Dwarf lumbered forward to closer examine the small child. “Looks a little old to be yours, Kili”

“Feet are too big too,” Bombur noticed. The others all nodded as they saw the characteristic large feet of a Hobbit.

“This is Frodo Baggins, Bilbo’s nephew and his ward,” Kili said, looking at Thorin. The King of Erebor looked wide-eyed at the small child in Kili’s arms and if he didn’t know any better Kili would say Thorin was scared.

“Yet he called you Uncle,” Fili asked. He still hadn’t let go of Kili and both were fine with that.

Kili shrugged, “He’s family.” That was all that needed to be said, really.

The others all nodded though they still looked curious.

“Frodo, would you like to say hello?” Kili gently asked the shy fauntling. Good manners had the little one peeking at them all for a moment, muttering a quiet hello before he hid himself once again in Kili’s chest. That would probably be the best they would get for a while.

“He’s shy,” Kili explained, “And it’s past his nap time so we should head back to Bag End.”

“Not tired,” Frodo mumbled indignantly but he didn’t show his face nor did he fight when Kili shifted him into a more comfortable position.

“We’ll carry your things.”

Bombur picked up the bags of food and Kili scowled at the plump Dwarf, “Don’t eat all my sweets” he growled.

The Ur brothers all snickered at the threat within Kili’s voice. Kili smirked suddenly and they went quiet at the slightly frightening look on his face.

“It wont be me you’re apologizing too if you eat all that,” he told them, “If Bilbo doesn’t get his candy, you’ll never hear the end of it.”

Snickers from the others now joined those from the Ur brothers. Only Thorin and Fili didn’t join in. Rather, they both paled dramtically. They had been present for the first few months of Bilbo’s pregnancy cravings and would be forever scarred by the experience.

“Don’t blame me then if you eat all that and then wake up…somewhere unpleasant,” Kili drawled. Frodo laughed at the inside joke and apparently his mirth was enough to draw him out for a moment and he looked over at the Dwarves holding the bag of sweets with curiosity.

“Are they going to eat Uncle Bilbo’s candy?” Frodo asked curiously.

“Not if they’re smart,” Kili smirked at the older Dwarves who all huffed at him.

“Good,” Frodo remarked, in all seriousness, “I think the garden is already too full.”

Kili hid his laughter behind Frodo’s head at the looks on the Dwarves’ faces. It was priceless. They all now looked a little apprehensive and spooked. Kili was certain the sweets would make it home now.

“Let’s head to Bag End, shall we?” Kili announced, making sure someone had the bags of things he had bought. Fili still kept close to his side but finally allowed Kili to be free of his immediate grasp. Though he was constantly brushing against Kili’s side as they walked through the Shire to Bag End.

The closer they got to home the more animated Frodo became until Kili put him down and the small child bolted toward his home gate.

“Uncle Bilbo! Uncle Bilbo!” the faunt shouted, “We’re home!”

Kili winced at the loud noise and hoped the shouting didn’t awaken the babies who should be sleeping by now.

Frodo’s shouting must have caught Bilbo’s interest because by the time Kili had unlatched the gate and let everyone into the yard, the older Hobbit had appeared at the door.

Upon seeing their guests, Bilbo froze, watching the small crowd with a look of awe. Thorin stepped forward and Bilbo suddenly ran into the Dwarf King’s arms.

Kili smiled indulgently as the pair embraced, whispering softly to each other. Kili could see tears in the Hobbit’s eyes and Kili thought Thorin would be crying too if the King wasn’t so stubborn.

Fili tugged Kili back to his chest and they embraced much as the other pair was doing. The others cooed in good-natured ribbing.

“You must be hungry,” Bilbo finally turned to the others, unashamedly wiping the tears from his face, “Come inside.”

The Dwarves all filed in, chattering happily and taking places at the table as Bilbo and Kili made tea. Frodo came in and perched on Bilbo’s lap for a brief time, fighting sleep, before the older Hobbit finally caved in and took the youngster to bed. When he returned the conversation became more serious.

“So,” Bilbo finally asked, “What happened?”

No one needed to ask what he meant. The other Dwarves all looked serious again.

“We finally found who was causing all the fuss. It was a distant relative of ours, unhappy with his lot in life and wanted all we had,” Thorin growled, “He and his group were rounded up a few months ago and we came looking for you. But you were not where you were supposed to be.”

“We were attacked,” Bilbo murmured, shivering at the remembered ambush by bandits. They had not been easy to beat or escape from but somehow luck had been on their side and Bilbo and Kili had made a successful, mad dash for freedom.

“Yes, we learnt this when the culprits were brought in” Fili growled, tugging Kili closer, “He tried to tell us that you both were dead, killed in the attack, tried to use the map as evidence but we knew you were still alive.”

“I’m sorry,” Kili whispered, stroking his mate’s face, “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” His heart ached with how Fili must have suffered.

Fili shrugged but Kili knew his mate and knew it was not that simple. But now was not the time to push it.

“So the threat is gone?” Bilbo asked hopefully, “We can all come home?”

“Yes.” One simple word and the relief was palpable in everyone at the table. The mood lightened and finally someone asked the question Kili knew they had all been dying to ask.

“So,” it was Dwalin of all people who asked, “Where are the little ones who caused our fearless leaders to break down into whimpering ninnies?”

The others laughed while Thorin and Fili protested loudly at the label. The noise must have been too much because they were suddenly cut off by a loud shriek from upstairs.

“Is that...?” Thorin tried but failed to ask the full question.

“That’s one,” Bilbo smirked at Kili who sighed.

“And then three…two…one” Kili counted down and almost like clockwork another shrill cry split the air. “That’s our cue.”

“When one wakes up the whole house wakes up,” Bilbo sighed and got to his feet, “Better go and get them before they wake up Frodo from his nap. It’s time for their lunch anyway.”

Kili nodded. His body was telling him the same thing. The cry of his child always made his nipples tighten and his milk get ready to let down. It was both annoying and comforting somehow. He both loved and hated the experience.

“Can we…?” Fili now couldn’t finish his sentence.

Kili understood and tugged his mate up to follow him to the large room that worked as a nursery for the babies.

He knew Bilbo and Thorin were following.

In the large room upstairs, decorated with soft pastel colours and soft toys, resided three cots, the occupants of which were fussing and whining to each other in their own little baby language.

Kili went to the far left cot, decorated with a pink blanket and lifted the little bundle up into his arms. The baby squealed when she recognized him then snuggled closer, nuzzling around looking for food.

“Fili, this is our daughter, Shiri,” Kili held the tiny bundle out to his mate. With an awed look Fili took the fidgeting dwarfling and couldn’t seem to look away.

“She’s beautiful” Fili breathed then his face fell when Shiri squirmed and squawked in displeasure, wanting food and not liking having to wait.

“She’s the impatient one,” Kili informed him as he made his way to the middle crib, decorated in soft blue. The occupant of this crib wasn’t as loud as his younger twin but he was beginning to fuss as well.

“This little one, is our son and your heir, Nuri,” Kili held the blue bundle up for Fili to examine. The older Dwarf looked shocked upon seeing a second babe. Dwarf pregnancies were notoriously hard and more often than not ended in a stillborn babe. The fact that Kili had not only borne one live child, but two, was a huge accomplishment. The fact that one was a girl while most Dwarf babes were male was also a big triumph.

“Twins?” Fili croaked as Kili settled himself into the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He opened his shirt and allowed Nuri to start suckling, much to his sister’s disgruntlement.

Kili grinned, proud that he had managed to make his mate happy. He had done something great and he couldn’t wait to rub it in the faces of those who had resented his place in Fili’s life.

Nuri finished his meal and Fili took the little boy who was his exact image. Shiri latched on as fiercely as her brother and finally it was quiet in the nursery. Nuri was fascinated with Fili and the feeling seemed to be mutual since neither of them was really blinking.

“They’re beautiful,” Fili breathed. Kili nodded, completely agreeing. He loved his baby’s fiercely, as much as he loved Fili.

Kili looked away from Shiri for a moment and saw Bilbo nursing his own babe in the other corner, Thorin behind him and looking over Bilbo’s shoulder with a look of awe and tenderness on his face Kili had never seen before.

When all three babes had finished their meal, Kili stood, his daughter still in his arms.

“Should we head down stairs and put the others out of their misery?” Kili asked his mate with a grin.

“I suppose so.” Fili gave an aggravated sigh and shifted his son gently.

“Well done, my nephews.” Thorin came over to examine the two babes while Fili peeked at the little girl in Bilbo’s arms.

“Who is this little lady?” Fili cooed at the yellow swaddled blanket Bilbo was rocking.

“This is our daughter, Dis,” Thorin said tenderly, running a rough finger over the baby’s soft head.

Fili sucked in a breath. Kili understood his reaction. Bilbo’s daughter had been born first and when the Hobbit had announced his child would be Dis, after Thorin’s sister and Fili and Kili’s mother, Kili had burst into hormonal tears. It was a great honor to have a babe named after you.

“This is my son, Nuri, and my daughter, Shiri,” Fili announced just as proudly and tenderly as Thorin had whispered his child’s name.

“Three beautiful children,” Thorin murmured, “The mountain shall never be the same.”

Kili laughed softly. Fili just grinned. The mountain, according to Thorin, hadn’t been the same since Fili and Kili were born.

“Four,” Bilbo announced, “Frodo is my ward and will be coming with us.”

Thorin didn’t bat an eye, “Four,” he amended, “Four children to wreak havoc on our poor old mountain.”

Erebor was in for some interesting years to come.

 

 


End file.
